Brisa
by Happy A-chan
Summary: Um dia de primavera pode trazer surpresas inesperadas


N.A: Este é meu primeiro fic sobre cdz espero que esteja bom ...

Os personagens usados neste fic não me pertencem, pertencem a quem os inventou

" fala do personagem"

Brisa

Por: Happy A-chan

O céu não podia estar mais bonito, a brisa trazia um leve odor de flores, o que indicava que a primavera estava chegando, sem duvida era um dia lindo. Observando tudo isso Saori escutou uma leve voz chegar aos seus ouvidos.

"Vendo um dia como esse é que descubro porque vale a pena lutar manter a paz no mundo"

Saori se deparou com os grandes olhos verdes azulados, olhos que possuíam uma cor única assim como a alma de quem os possuia.

"Com toda razão Shun, a paz é algo maravilhoso, se dependesse mim não haveria mais lutas".

"Sabe Saori, eu realmente não gosto de lutar, mas entendo meu dever, proteger Atena não é apenas um deve é uma honra, que poucos tem".

Saori sorriu diante ao olhar gentil de seu cavaleiro, como sempre Shun tinha um sorriso gentil e amigo.

"Posso sentar ao seu lado?".

Saori respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso indicando para o cavaleiro sentar

Shun devolveu o sorriso e sentou-se ao lado da deusa, ficaram olhando o céu azul juntos em silencio, envolvidos pela leve brisa e o cheiro das flores, na paz que por muito tempo desejavam.

Saori sem perceber se pegou admirando o perfil do cavaleiro de Andrômeda, sempre pacifico, tinha algo nele que lhe lembrava pureza, ele era belo de uma maneira singular, seu rosto era quase feminino e incrivelmente suave, assim como sua presença era fácil ficar perto dele, era agradável estar em sua companhia.

Não era a primeira vez que Saori ficava sozinha na companhia de Shun, para dizer a verdade, isso era quase comum, já que a maioria de seus cavaleiros não morava em sua mansão, e os que moravam geralmente estavam sempre treinando, tão diferente de Shun, ele não era de treinar muito, talvez por sua natureza pacifica, mas isso não fazia dele um cavaleiro fraco, não ela sabia que ele era forte, e mais importante ela apreciava muito a companhia dele.

Era agradável ficar ali junto dele mesmo que cercado pelo silencio, o silencio entre eles não era algo ruim era algo calmo e aconchegante, tão quanto a brisa da primavera. Era quase como estar completa.

Este último pensamento deixou Saori um tanto quanto surpresa desde quando ela tinha pensamentos tão profundos a respeito de outro cavaleiro se não Seya.

"Saori está tudo bem você está me olhando estranhamente há algum tempo, tem algo errado".

Saori sentiu todo o seu sangue subir para região do rosto, ela nem tinha percebido que tinha encarado ele por tanto tempo, sentia-se uma boba, deveria pensar em coisas úteis não em besteiras amorosas como uma adolescente boba, não uma deusa como Atena.

"Erh! Nada Shun só estava olhando ahn! Uhmmm... como seu cabelo cresceu".

Foi à única coisa que a cabeça de Saori conseguiu pensar, ela nunca se sentiu tão idiota na sua vida toda. Tudo que ela escutou como resposta foi a risada suave do cavaleiro ao seu lado, o que a deixou mais sem graça ainda.

"Você acha que está na hora de cortar ?"

" È não é isso eu acho que fica bom assim ."

Percebendo o acabara de dizer Saori ficou mais vermelha ainda. O que estava acontecendo com ela hoje, só conseguia falar besteira.

Então você gosta do meu cabelo?

" Err... num é isso."

Então não gosta?

"Não eu gosto, ele é muito bonito."

Que bom que você gosta, eu também gosto muito do seu ele é realmente muito bonito.

Falando isso shun pegou uma das mechas de cabelo da garota ao lado e levou a nariz aspirando o suave odor de flores.

"São lindos como a primavera e cheiram tão bem quanto."

Largando a mecha, sorriu e se levantou deixando uma Saori extremamente envergonhada

Saori sentia as batidas de seu coração trinta vezes acima do normal, o que tinha sido aquilo? Shun tinha flertado com ela? Era um sonho? Só podia ser . Não, não era , ele realmente tinha flertado com ela , e mais ela tinha realmente gostado, gostado muito desse pequeno elogio.

Levantando Saori aspirou, mas uma vez o ar perfumado do jardim tentando acalmar as batidas ainda aceleradas de seu coração, ainda sorrindo como boba Saori se dirigiu de volta para mansão ansiosa para mais uma vez no dia seguinte ter a chance de encontrar novamente seu cavaleiro no jardim. Quem sabe da próxima vez ela não ganharia seu primeiro beijo...

N.F : espero que tenham gostado, foi curtinho né ! Obrigado por lerem ...Beijos


End file.
